Стенограммы/Быть Бризи непросто
Русская стенограмма = :Флаттершай: Итак, пони. Как вы знаете, прелестные и волшебные существа, известные как бризи, будут пролетать через Понивилль. :Пинки Пай: Да! Это так великолепно! Быстрее бы Радуга нагнала для них ветер, чтобы я рассмотрела поближе, какие они милашки! :Радуга Дэш: Я никогда этого не делала, не то, чтобы я не буду в этом великолепна — разумеется, буду! :Флаттершай: Этот ветер очень важен не только для того, чтобы порадовать этих крошечных существ, но и чтобы они уверенно долетели на этом ветре до родной земли. Я уже говорила, какие они крошки! Такие милашки! Мы могли бы сделать специальное бризи-приветствие! :Пинки Пай: Я обожаю приветствия! :Флаттершай: Но эти приветствия должны быть тихими. Мы же не хотим их напугать. Им нужно будет сосредоточиться. Может, попробуем? Вы справитесь, бризи. :Остальные из главной шестёрки: кричат Вы справитесь, бризи! :Флаттершай: Да уж. :Эпплджек: Хэ, прости, Флаттершай. Я и представить себе не могла, как сложно сказать приветствие тихо. :Флаттершай: Ничего страшного. Не у всех сразу получается быть тихими. Давайте попробуем ещё. :Остальные из главной шестёрки: но всё ещё громко Вы справитесь, бризи! :Флаттершай: Может, ещё чуточку тише. :Остальные из главной шестёрки: тише Вы справитесь, бризи! :Флаттершай: Ещё капельку. :Остальные из главной шестёрки: шепчут Вы справитесь, бризи! :Флаттершай: громко Идеально! Ой, ну, то есть... ура. : :мариачи :дует :Радуга Дэш: Слишком сильный! Нужно ослабить ветер, или мы разнесём бризи в разные стороны! :Мистер Пирожок: Одного не пойму: почему пегасы должны нагонять для них ветер. :Флаттершай: Дело в том, что именно бриз активирует магию бризи, а магия защищает пыльцу, которую они переносят, от разрушения. :Мистер Пирожок: Значит, не будет ветра — не будет магии, и пыльца испортится? :Флаттершай: Именно так! И у них есть только два дня, чтобы доставить пыльцу, прежде чем портал до их дома закроется. Вот почему крайне важно, чтобы мы помогли им благополучно преодолеть Понивилль. :Миссис Пирожок: И мы не должны их напугать и сбить с пути! :Флаттершай: Теперь вы понимаете. :Мистер Пирожок: Аха-ха, а ты много про них знаешь. :Флаттершай: Ой, спасибо. Я ездила в западную Эквестрию смотреть, как они собирают пыльцу. О, Рарити? Я не могу спорить с тобой в вопросах моды, но... :Рарити: Ой, здесь слишком много фиолетового, да? Я так и знала! Но Искорка это не признала. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что?! Я... :Флаттершай: Нет. Фиолетового в самый раз. Просто на твоём жакете слишком много блёсток. :Рарити: Ну что ты, дорогая! Слишком много блёсток никогда не бывает! смешок :Флаттершай: Бывает, если они так блестят на солнце, что блики попадают бризи в глаза и ослепляют их так, то они могут сбиться с пути и не попасть домой! :Рарити: Признаю свою ошибку! В редких случаях блёсток действительно может быть слишком много. Я просто сниму жакет. Я полагаю, это тоже лишнее? :Сумеречная Искорка: шепчет Итак, пони, пора. Пожалуйста, поприветствуйте... Бризи! :Эпплджек: Они такие милашки, как Эппл Блум в тот день, когда родилась. :Рарити: А посмотри, эти прелестные сумочки с пыльцой! :Сибриз: Lun! Arshen aifo! :Пинки Пай: Такие... милые! Просто... невозможно! :Спайк: ворчит приглушённо Пинки Пай, можно я запрыгну на тебя, чтоб посмотреть на бризи? :Пинки Пай: напрягается Сейчас лопну! :стук :дует :Спайк: О нет! :Бризи: паникуют :Толпа: ахает :Радуга Дэш: Сбавьте темп, чтобы другая группа смогла догнать! :Клауд Чейзер: Они сильно отстали! Мы не сможем совместить потоки ветра для обеих групп! :Радуга Дэш: А если усилить? :Флиттер: Тогда первая группа будет лететь слишком быстро, и все бризи разлетятся в разные стороны! :Бризи: паникуют :Бризи: паникуют :Сибриз: Tanagretu nik mir! Maisegu de piripa! :Флаттершай: Ах! :Сибриз: Mekenar stuf! :Флаттершай: Он прав! Вы должны прижаться как можно плотнее друг к другу! :Толпа: радуется :Сибриз: Mugudi saikendus? :Флаттершай: Ой, я понимаю языки всех существ на свете! :Сибриз: Тебе есть чем гордиться. :Флаттершай: Ты можешь говорить на моём языке? :Сибриз: Я'' могу. А они только понимать могут. Да, согласен, не самая выдающаяся группа. :'Бризи': возмущения :'Пинки Пай': Это было просто ''чудесно! :Радуга Дэш: Прости, мы не могли нагнать ветер так, чтобы он соединил их с остальными. :Флаттершай: Вы в этом не виноваты. :Сумеречная Искорка: Лично я очень горжусь тобой, Флаттершай. Ты так бросилась на помощь. :Рарити: Я создам для тебя специальный геройский костюм! Хе... Или ленту. Хотя бы ленту. :Спайк: Ладно, ладно, ладно! Я знаю, вы все думаете! Просто признайте это! плачет Простите! Это я во всём виноват! Мне очень, очень жаль! :Флаттершай: Ой, Спайк, ничего страшного! Такое могло случиться с каждым из нас. :Спайк: Ладно... Спасибо! :Бризи: кричат :Спайк: Пожалуй... я постою здесь. :Радуга Дэш: Флаттершай, хочешь, мы снова нагоним ветер, чтобы эти малыши смогли улететь? :Бризи: протеста :Флаттершай: Может, нам стоит немножко подождать? Они столько пережили... :Радуга Дэш: Скажешь, когда по-твоему, они будут готовы. :Энджел: хнычет :Флаттершай: Ой-ой-ой, Твирли, тебе нужно одеяло. :Твирли: Sanken. :Флаттершай: Не за что. :Один из бризи: Malenki? :Флаттершай: Ой, налить тебе ещё водички, да? :Один из бризи: чавкает :Флаттершай: Ну, кому ещё дать свитер копытной вязки? :Бризи: радуются :Эпплджек: Привет! Можно войти? :Флаттершай: Конечно! Только осторожно! :Эпплджек: Ой, прости меня, малыш. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы просто хотели узнать, как, по-твоему, бризи готовы к ещё одной попытке? :Флаттершай: А что, уже прошёл час? Ну надо же! Как летит время, когда помогаешь маленьким существам не чувствовать себя покинутым и в жестоком мире. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но они же летят не в жестокий мир, правда? Они летят домой. :Флаттершай: Да, ты права! :Бризи: протеста :Флаттершай: Хотя, если подумать, мне кажется, они ещё не готовы. :Сибриз: Supa laipas data kurpa! Mise neku ersken laika maur! Siripat sulat! :Эпплджек: Э... что он сказал? :Флаттершай: Я... лучше промолчу. :Эпплджек: Ну ладно, что ж, я уверена, ты знаешь, что делаешь. Никто не знает редких волшебных существ лучше тебя. :Сумеречная Искорка: Подождём твоей команды. :Флаттершай: Спасибо. Я очень скоро с вами свижусь. :закрывается :Сибриз: Нам нужно лететь сейчас, или нам никогда не попасть домой! Как жаль, что нам нужен этот ветер, чтобы активировать магию, иначе я бы заставил всех полететь прямо сейчас! Но почему нам обязательно нужна магия, чтобы сберечь пыльцу? :Флаттершай: Послушай, Сибриз... :Сибриз: И что ты возишься с этими слабаками?! Если бы они не перепугались с самого начала, ничего бы этого не случилось! :Флаттершай: Неужели ты не понимаешь, что это неправда, Сибриз? Всё произошло из-за листика, и ты это знаешь! :Сибриз: Я тебя умоляю! Они просто понятия не имеют, что там нужно делать! Ты сама сказала, что нам нужно как можно больше времени, потому что они ни на что не годны! :Флаттершай: Ну, я не совсем так сказала, разве нет? :Сибриз: Хм! :Флаттершай: Ох, может, обед поднимет вам настроение. :Бризи: интереса :Бризи: жуёт :Один из бризи: рыгает Mi fargen. :Флаттершай: Ничего страшного. Что ж, мои бризи, думаю, теперь, когда вы поели, у вас прибавилась энергия в ваших бризи-организмах, и вы достаточно сильны, чтобы поймать ветер! Мне понравилось принимать вас у себя, надеюсь, вы чувствовали себя любимыми и особенными. Но вам нужно лететь. Этого нельзя отрицать... :Сибриз: В этих неудачниках нет ничего особенного! Они не могут справиться с лёгким ветерком! Если бы они придерживались программы и слушались меня, мы были бы в безопасности! Дома! Дома, среди таких же, как мы! вздыхает :Флаттершай: Ну что ж, ладно, немного сбивчивая мотивирующая речь, но... Я знаю, что если вы не улетите сейчас, вы никогда не сможете вернуться домой, и это будет ужасно! :Один из бризи: чихает Merte marshken farde. :Твирли: кашляет Merki marshken plumatu. :Флаттершай: Я и не знала, что вы простудились! Правда? Все вы? :Бризи: кашляют :Флаттершай: Ой-ой-ой. Я не могу отпустить вас больными! Что я за друг, если разрешу вам лететь сейчас? :Бризи: болтовня :Сибриз: D'oh! Irde turten manes pudenhel! Nievo ut! Parde tarmen! :стуки :Радуга Дэш: Флаттершай, я хотела узнать, готовы ли бризи лететь. Время-то не ждёт, они должны вернуться домой до закрытия портала. :Флаттершай: Да. Ещё не совсем. Ещё несколько минут. :закрывается :Радуга Дэш: Э, ладно. :Флиттер: Если мы будем ждать дольше, нам придётся создать такой сильный ветер, что они не смогут с ним справиться. :Радуга Дэш: Мы должны довериться Флаттершай. Она наверняка знает, что делает. :Бризи: болтовня :на саксофоне :грохот :Бризи: Ой! :Сибриз: Почему вы тратите время на это?! Я так никогда не попаду домой! :Флаттершай: Бризи, должна признать, Сибриз прав. Надо позвать Радугу и её друзей, чтобы они нагнали ветер и отправили вас домой. :Бризи: крики :Флаттершай: Оо... Вы так переживаете... Я не хочу, чтобы вы были брошенными или думали, что я недостаточно гостеприимна... :Твирли: Adoshen papan gorn. :Флаттершай: Да, это имеет смысл... Сибриз, мы можем подождать ещё пару часиков... Сибриз? Сибриз? Кто-нибудь видел Сибриза? Ах! Куда он летит? Нму никак не справиться, если он будет там один! :дует :Сибриз: Ah! Ah! Ah! Blusken! Ah! Ah! Arge nusen! Uf! Osemi! Ah! Narsken! Noi serenda! Ah! :ударов :Сибриз: Ah! Gah! Ah! Kesino! Uu! Tu ge! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Miuse konda! :писк :жужжат :Сибриз: Vaior uskren! Yavaya... :жужжат :Сибриз: Ibeku-u-u! Ah, sa-sabada! :Флаттершай: Простите, пчёлы? Вы не могли бы отстать от моего друга? Он не хотел причинить вам вред. Это случайность. Я готовлю пчелиный танец, может, вы поможете? Это вам ничего не напоминает? Возможно, пчелу? Прошу прощенья! Я пытаюсь с вами по-хорошему, но, похоже, это не работает! Вы способны на большее, чем просто обижать беззащитных бризи! Я требую, чтобы вы сейчас же убирались, или придётся иметь дело со мной! :Сибриз: Menkyulen. Спасибо! Спасибо тебе огромное! Спасибо, что пошла за мной! :Флаттершай: Конечно. Ты мог серьёзно пострадать, Сибриз. Понивилль слишком опасен для тебя. Любой крошечный жёлудь — уже угроза! :Сибриз: Да, я знаю! Именно поэтому я с самого начала пытался сделать так, чтоб мы улетели! :Флаттершай: Ну надо же. Я просто пыталась никого не обидеть, но мои проявления доброты могут стоить вам всего... Ах! Время уходит, и вы можете никогда не попасть домой! :Сибриз: Именно об этом я им всем всегда говорил! Но они меня не слушают! Ни один бризи никогда меня не слушает! :Флаттершай: Сибриз, я понимаю, что твои чувства задеты, но им трудно тебя услышать, когда ты кричишь и ругаешься. Твоя мысль до них не доходит. :Сибриз: А как насчёт тех пчёл? В конце ты тоже с ними не церемонилась, и только тогда тебя они послушали! :Флаттершай: Да, но они должны были улететь, и не было другого способа заставить их слушать меня. Нам пора лететь, сейчас же! :Флаттершай: Дорогие мои бризи, мне пришлось спасти Сибриза от серьёзной опасности, и теперь я ещё лучше понимаю, что вы должны улететь, пока ещё не поздно! В Понивилле вам не выжить. :Бризи: Erski parli polin! :Флаттершай: Я больше не могу вам помогать. По сути, своей добротой я оказала вам медвежью услугу. Но на самом деле я должна проявить твёрдость! Вы должны улететь, немедленно! шмыгает плачет :закрывается :дует :Радуга Дэш: Ветер слишком сильный! :Флиттер: Я не могу сделать его тише! :Клауд Чейзер: Я тоже! :Радуга Дэш: Назад! Я попробую сама его ослабить. А теперь слишком слабый! С ним они не попадут домой! :Флаттершай: Ой. А может, проблема в том, что их слишком мало. В начале путешествия их было больше, и они вместе справлялись с ветром. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я изучала старую книгу заклинаний из Замка Двух Сестёр. Там есть заклинание, которое может помочь! Возможно, поначалу это покажется странным, но вам придётся мне довериться. :Пинки Пай: Обожаю новые идеи, которые сначала кажутся странными! :Флаттершай: ахает :Рарити: ахает :Пинки Пай: хихикает :Основная шестёрка: крики :Флаттершай: Maifo flai batendud! тоном Я хочу сказать: полетели! :дует :Бризетта: Marskin farskin. :Один из бризи: Metar. :Сибриз: Вы справитесь! Простите, что я раньше так с вами обращался! То, что я вас так называл, было неправильно! Да я и сам не верил в то, что говорил! Я беспокоился, что мы никогда не сможем вернуться домой, поэтому сорвался... Я знаю, вы справитесь! Я в вас верю! Держитесь за меня, летим к остальным! :дует :Основная шестёрка: Ах! :Радуга Дэш: тоном Настоящий рай в миниатюре! :Рарити: тоном Это просто прекрасно! Столько вдохновения. Куда вечно девается мой альбом? :Пинки Пай: тоном Так...невероятно...мило! :Бризи: волнение :Эпплджек: тоном Как ты, Флаттершай? :Флаттершай: тоном Я просто очень счастлива, что они наконец-то вернулись к своим семьям! :Бризи: волнение :Рарити: тоном Нам лучше пойти, пока вход... а для нас выход не закрылся. :Флаттершай: тоном До свидания, бризи. Мне пора. :Сибриз: На память о нас. :Флаттершай: тоном Спасибо! Я буду скучать. По всем вам! голос, нормальным тоном Моё общение с бризи помогло мне понять, что доброта может быть разной: порой, чрезмерная доброта может помешать другу сделать то, что ему необходимо выполнить. Выгонять их, возможно, было грубо, но иногда это самое доброе, что можно сделать. '' :'Радуга Дэш': тоном Ух ты! Еле успели! :'Эпплджек и Рарити': соглашаются :'Сумеречная Искорка': тоном Так, все сюда. :звуки :'Радуга Дэш': Э, итак, мне всегда хотелось узнать, каково это быть грифоном. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Исключено. :'Радуга Дэш': Уверена? А как насчёт дракона? Нет? Ну не обязательно огнедышащего! |-| Английская стенограмма = :'Fluttershy': Okay, everypony. As you know, the adorable fairy creatures known as Breezies are about to come through Ponyville. :'Pinkie Pie': Yes! Ooh, it's so exciting! Ah! I can't wait for Rainbow Dash to make the breeze for them so I can see how cute they are up close! :'Rainbow Dash': I've never done it before, not that I won't be totally awesome at it, because I totally will! :'Fluttershy': And that breeze is very important, but so is cheering on those teeny-tiny little things, so they have the confidence to ride that breeze to their native land. Did I mention how tiny they are? So tiny! I was thinking we could do a special Breezie cheer! :'Pinkie Pie': I ''love cheers! :Fluttershy: But these cheers should be quiet cheers. We don't want to startle them. They need to be able to concentrate. Why don't we try it? You can do it, Breezies. :Rest of main cast: shouting You can do it, Breezies! :Fluttershy: Oh, my. :Applejack: Heh, sorry, Fluttershy. I had no idea how hard it was to do a cheer quietly. :Fluttershy: Oh, it's okay. Quiet doesn't come naturally for everypony. Let's try it again. :Rest of main cast: but still loudly You can do it, Breezies! :Fluttershy: Perhaps just a little bit quieter. :Rest of main cast: quieter You can do it, Breezies! :Fluttershy: Just a little quieter. :Rest of main cast: whispering You can do it, Breezies! :Fluttershy: loudly Perfect! Oh, um, I mean... yay. :theme song :music playing :blowing :Rainbow Dash: That's too strong! We gotta slow this breeze down or we're gonna blow those Breezies apart! :Mr. Cake: What I don't understand is why they need the Pegasi to make a breeze for them. :Fluttershy: Well, you see, it's the breeze that activates the Breezies' magic, and that magic protects the pollen they're carrying from being destroyed. :Mr. Cake: So, no breeze means no magic means the pollen goes bad? :Fluttershy: That's right! And they only have two days to get that pollen back before the portal to their home closes. That's why it's ever-so-important that we help them make their way through Ponyville safely. :Mrs. Cake: We certainly wouldn't want to scare them and divert them from their path! :Fluttershy: Now you understand. :Mr. Cake: Hm, you certainly know a lot about them. :Fluttershy: Oh, thank you. I went to see them gathering their pollen in western Equestria. Um, Rarity? I, uh, hate to weigh in with you when it comes to fashion, but... :Rarity: Oh, there's too much purple on this, isn't there? I knew it! But Twilight refused to admit it. :Twilight Sparkle: What?! I- :Fluttershy: Oh, no-no-no-no-no. It's the perfect amount of purple. It's just that there's an awful lot of sequins on your jacket. :Rarity: Oh, darling, please! One can never have too many sequins! chuckles :Fluttershy: You can if they reflect the sun, and the light catches a group of Breezies right in their eyes, and blinds them long enough to get them off their course so they never get home! :Rarity: I stand corrected! I suppose there is the rare instance where one can have too many sequins. I'll just take off my jacket. I suppose this won't do either? :Twilight Sparkle: whispering Everypony, it's time. Please welcome... the Breezies! :Applejack: They're as cute as Apple Bloom on the day she was born. :Rarity: And would you look at those adorable little packs they carry their pollen in? :Seabreeze: Lun! Arshen aifo! :Pinkie Pie: So... cute! Can't... take... it! :Spike: grunts hushed Pinkie Pie, can I hop on you so I can see the Breezies? :Pinkie Pie: straining May explode! :thunk :blows :Spike: Oh, no! :Breezies: panicking :Crowd: gasps :Rainbow Dash: Slow down the breeze for the other group to catch up! :Cloud Chaser: They're too far back! We can't connect the breeze to both sets of Breezies! :Rainbow Dash: What if we speed it up? :Flitter: Then the first group'll be going too fast, and they'll get separated from each other! :Breezies: panicking :Breezies: panicking :Seabreeze: Tanagretu nik mir! Maisegu de piripa! :Fluttershy: gasps :Seabreeze: Mekenar stuf! :Fluttershy: He's right! You must all gather as close as you possibly can! :Crowd: cheering :Seabreeze: Mugudi saikendus? :Fluttershy: Oh, I understand the language of all kinds of creatures! :Seabreeze: You must be so proud. :Fluttershy: And you speak my language too? :Seabreeze: I'' can. This lot can only understand you. Clearly, they're not the brightest bunch around. :'Breezies': of indignation :'Pinkie Pie': That was ''amazing! :Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry we couldn't get a breeze going that would get them back to the others. :Fluttershy: Oh, it's not your fault. :Twilight Sparkle: I, for one, am very proud of you, Fluttershy. Leaping into action like that. :Rarity: I feel like I should design you a special hero's gown! Heh... Or a sash. At least a sash. :Spike: Okay, okay, okay! I know what you're all thinking! Why don't you just say it?! crying I'm sorry! This is all my fault! I'm so, so sorry! :Fluttershy: Oh, Spike, it's okay! It could have happened to any one of us. :Spike: Okay... Thank you! :Breezies: shouting :Spike: Uh... I'm... just... gonna stay over here. :Rainbow Dash: So, Fluttershy, you want us to get the breeze going again so these little guys can get a move on? :Breezies: of protest :Fluttershy: Maybe we should wait just a moment or so. They've been through so much... :Rainbow Dash: Just gimme the word when you think they're ready. :Angel: whimpers :Fluttershy: Oh, my, Twirly, you look like you need a blanket. :Twirly: Sanken :Fluttershy: Oh, no problem. :Breezie: Malenki? :Fluttershy: Oh, did you need some more water? :Breezie: slurps :Fluttershy: Now, who else needed a hoof-knitted sweater? :Breezies: cheering :Applejack: Hey there! Can we come in? :Fluttershy: Oh, of course! But watch your step! :Applejack: Oop, sorry about that, little one. :Twilight Sparkle: We just wanted to see if you thought the Breezies were ready to give it another try. :Fluttershy: Has it been an hour already? Oh, my goodness! Time flies when you're making sure little creatures don't feel that you're abandoning them to the cruel world. :Twilight Sparkle: But they're not going to a cruel world, right? They're going home. :Fluttershy: Oh, yes, that's right! :Breezies: of protest :Fluttershy: On second thought, I don't think they're quite ready. :Seabreeze: Supa laipas data kurpa! Mise neku ersken laika maur! Siripat sulat! :Applejack: Uh... what did he say? :Fluttershy: I'd... rather not say. :Applejack: Okay, well, I'm sure you know what you're doin'. No one knows rare magical creatures like you do. :Twilight Sparkle: We'll just wait for your word. :Fluttershy: Thank you. I'll be in touch very soon. :closes :Seabreeze: We need to go now, or we will never get home! I wish we did not need that stupid breeze to activate our magic, or I would just force you all to fly home right now! Why do we have to need magic to keep our pollen safe? :Fluttershy: Um, now, Seabreeze- :Seabreeze: Why are you giving in to these wimps?! If they had not been so scared in the first place, this never would have happened! :Fluttershy: But that is just not true, Seabreeze. It was because of a leaf, and you know that! :Seabreeze: Oh, please! They have no idea what they're doing out there! Like you said, we need as much time as we can get because they are so incompetent! :Fluttershy: Well, I didn't say that exactly now, did I? :Seabreeze: Hmph! :Fluttershy: Oh, well, maybe a snack will lighten the mood. :Breezies: of interest :Breezies: chewing :Breezie: burp Mi fargen. :Fluttershy: You're excused. Well, my Breezies, I think we can all agree that now that you've eaten and you have a little energy going in your breezy bodies, you're strong enough to face the breeze! I've loved having you here, and I hope I've made you all feel loved and special. But you have to go. Nopony here will deny that- :Seabreeze: There is nothing special about these losers! They cannot handle a simple breeze home! If they could just stick with the program and listen to me, we would be safe! At home! Home, where every Breezie is like us! sighs :Fluttershy: Okay, well, a confusing pep-talk, but nonetheless. I do know that if you don't leave soon, you may never make it back, and that would be terrible! :Breezie: sneezes Merte marshken farde. :Twirly: coughs Merki marshken plumatu. :Fluttershy: I had no idea you all have colds! Really? All of you? :Breezies: coughing :Fluttershy: Oh, dear. I can't let you go out there sick! What kind of a friend would I be if I made you go now? :Breezies: chattering :Seabreeze: D'oh! Irde turten manes pudenhel! Nievo ut! Parde tarmen! :knocking :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Fluttershy, just wondering if the Breezies are ready to go yet. Clock's kinda ticking for them to make it back before the door closes on their home. :Fluttershy: Oh, yes. I mean, not quite. Um, maybe just a few more minutes? :closes :Rainbow Dash: Uh, alright. :Flitter: We wait too much longer, we'll have to create such a strong breeze, it may be more than they can handle. :Rainbow Dash: We just have to trust Fluttershy. She must know what she's doing. :Breezies: chattering :playing :crash :Breezies: Aww! :Seabreeze: Why are you spending your time on this?! I will never get home! :Fluttershy: Breezies, I must say, Seabreeze has a point. I think it's time for me to get Rainbow Dash and her friends so they can create the breeze for you to get home. :Breezies: shouts :Fluttershy: Ooh... You're all awfully anxious... Oh, I don't want you to feel abandoned, or that I wasn't the most kind host I could possibly be... :Twirly: Adoshen papan gorn. :Fluttershy: Oh, yes, that does make sense... Seabreeze, do you think you could wait just a couple more hou- Seabreeze? Seabreeze? Has anypony seen Seabreeze? gasps Where's he going? There's no way he can handle being out there on his own! :blows :Seabreeze: Ah! Ah! Ah! Blusken! Ah! Ah! Arge nusen! Uf! Osemi! Ah! Narsken! Noi serenda! Ah! :of thumps :Seabreeze: Ah! Gah! Ah! Kesino! Uu! Tu ge! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Miuse konda! :squeak :buzzing :Seabreeze: Vaior uskren! Yavaya... :buzzing :Seabreeze: Ibeku-u-u! Ah, sa-sabada! :Fluttershy: Excuse me, bees? Can you please back off my Breezie friend? He didn't mean any harm. It was just an accident. I'm working on a bee-type dance and was hoping you could help me? Does this bring to mind any images for you? Perhaps a bee? Excuse me! I have done nothing but be kind, but I guess that is not working! You bees know better than to hurt a helpless Breezie! I demand that you go away now, or you'll have to answer to me! :Seabreeze: Menkyulen. Thank you! Thank you so much! Thank you for coming after me! :Fluttershy: Of course. You could've gotten seriously hurt out there. Ponyville is much too dangerous for you. One tiny acorn is a threat! :Seabreeze: Yeah, I know! That is one reason why I have been trying to get us to go from the beginning! :Fluttershy: Oh, my goodness. I was just trying not to hurt any creature's feelings, but my displays of kindness may have cost you everything... gasps Time is running out, and you may never make it home! :Seabreeze: That is exactly what I have been telling all of them! But they do not listen to me! Nobreezie ever listens to me! :Fluttershy: Seabreeze, I understand your feelings are hurt, but it's hard for them to hear you when you're shouting and being mean. The message doesn't get across. :Seabreeze: But what about those bees? You were not nice to them, and that was the only way they listened! :Fluttershy: Yes, but they had to go, and they wouldn't listen to me any other way. We need to go, now! :Fluttershy: My dear Breezies, I had to rescue Seabreeze from serious harm, and now I know more than ever that you must leave before it's too late! You would never survive in Ponyville. :Breezies: Erski parli polin! :Fluttershy: I can't help you any more. In fact, I wasn't helping you at all by being nice. Oh... But the truth of the matter is that I must be firm! You must go, now! sniffs crying :closes :blowing :Rainbow Dash: It's too strong! :Flitter: I can't do it any lighter! :Cloud Chaser: Neither can I! :Rainbow Dash: Fly back! I'm gonna try and see if I can slow it down. Now it's too light! Oh, this will never get them home! :Fluttershy: Oh, my. Maybe it's because there are too few of them. When they started their journey, there was more of them to face the breeze together. :Twilight Sparkle: I've been studying an old spell book from the Castle of the Two Sisters. There's a spell that I think could help us! This is probably gonna feel a little funny at first, but you're gonna have to trust me. :Pinkie Pie: I love new ideas that make me feel funny at first! :Fluttershy: gasps :Rarity: gasps :Pinkie Pie: giggles :Main cast: noises :Fluttershy: Maifo flai batendud! high-pitched Um, I mean, let's go! :blowing :Breezette: Marskin farskin. :Breezie: Metar. :Seabreeze: You can do this! I am sorry for how I treated you before! It was not right that I called you names! I did not even really believe those things I said! I was worried we would never get back to our home, and I lashed out... I know you can do this! I believe in you! Hold on to me, let us join the group! :blowing :Main cast: gasps :Rainbow Dash: high-pitched Holy mini-sized paradise! :Rarity: high-pitched This is simply beautiful! So much inspiration. Where's my sketchpad when I need it? :Pinkie Pie: high-pitched So...stinkin'...cute! :Breezies: commotion :Applejack: high-pitched You okay, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: high-pitched I'm just so very happy they got to be reunited with their family! :Breezies: commotion :Rarity: high-pitched We'd better get going before the entrance- well, exit for us, closes. :Fluttershy: high-pitched Goodbye, Breezies. I must go now. :Seabreeze: To remember us by. :Fluttershy: high-pitched Thank you! I'll miss you. I'll miss all of you! normal My experiences with the Breezies have helped me to see that kindness can take many forms, and sometimes being too kind can actually keep a friend from doing what they need to do. Pushing them away may seem cruel, but it's sometimes the kindest thing you can do. :Rainbow Dash: high-pitched Whoa! That was a close one! :Applejack and Rarity: agreeing :Twilight Sparkle: high-pitched Okay, gather round. :zaps :Rainbow Dash: So, uh, I've always kinda wondered what it would be like to be a griffon. :Twilight Sparkle: Not a chance. :Rainbow Dash: You sure? What about a dragon? No? It doesn't have to shoot fire! :credits en:Transcripts/It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон